1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable set with a protective covering enclosing a number of individual cables.
Such a cable set, which is also referred to as a cable harness, is used, in particular, in automotive engineering. That cable set is usually configured as a prefabricated structural unit that, during assembly of the motor vehicle, is laid at the location envisaged for the cable set. This avoids the high-outlay operation of laying the individual cables. The protective sheath around the individual cables serves for protecting the individual cables against mechanical damage and, at the same time, as a seal in relation to the surroundings. On the one hand, xe2x80x9cprotective sheathxe2x80x9d is to be understood here as a flexible protective sheath, for example a rubber bushing or sleeve, through which the individual cables are routed loosely. On the other hand, xe2x80x9cprotective sheathxe2x80x9d is also to be understood as a foam encapsulation for the individual cables, as is used, in particular, for producing dimensionally stable cable sets.
A critical point in automotive engineering is the supply of electricity to the electrical components fitted in a door, for example window lifters and loudspeaker boxes. For this purpose, the individual cables have to be routed from the body into the door via the door-pivoting region. It is usually the case that holes for the lead-through of the cable set are made, in the end sides in each case, in the body pillar on which the door is mounted and in the door itself. End side is understood here as the region which is directed from the outside of the vehicle to the inside of the vehicle. However, the lead-through holes weaken the stability. Provision is thus made for the lead-through holes to be provided in the inside of the vehicle rather than on the end sides.
If, then, use is made of a cable set that is fastened on the body pillar by a first end part and on the door by a second end part, there is a risk of the two end parts being rotated through 360xc2x0 in relation to one another during installation, with the result that the individual cables routed loosely in the cable set are twisted. Because the protective sheath is usually constructed as a sleeve or bushing in the door-pivoting region, this twisting is not detected. The twisting may result in the individual cables being subjected to high mechanical loading.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a cable set that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that ensures correct installation.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a cable set. The cable set includes a number of individual cables, a protective covering enclosing the number of individual cables, a first end part, a second end part, and an intermediate part. The intermediate part is disposed between the first end part and the second end part, rotationally fixed on the first end part, and rotatably mounted over a limited angle range on the second end part.
Intermediate part is understood here, in particular, as a corrugated-tube-like protective sleeve or protective bushing in which the individual cables are positioned loosely.
On the one hand, this configuration is based on the concept of incorrect rotation of the cable set being indicated visually by rotation of the intermediate part. In the case of incorrect installation, the intermediate part is thus rotated together with the individual cables. Accordingly, the installer immediately detects that incorrect installation has taken place. On the other hand, this configuration is based on the concept of simultaneously allowing a certain amount of rotation, in order to eliminate visually undesirable twisting of the sleeve as the door is opened. These two requirements are fulfilled by the intermediate part being fixed at one end and mounted such that it can be rotated only over a certain angle range at its other end. In the case of rotation beyond the predetermined angle range, the intermediate part rotates and the inadmissible rotation can be detected.
In order to limit the angle range, it is preferable for a stop to be provided on the intermediate part and a mating stop to be provided on the second end part. The mating stop here acts as an abutment for the stop. This configuration realizes a mechanically reliable rotation-preventor.
For a straightforward and, at the same time, reliable configuration, the stop and the mating stop, according to a preferred configuration, are formed by a stub and a ring segment. The stub and the ring segment, once installed, are positioned in relation to one another such that the stub is guided in the segment opening, defined by the ring segment, and strikes against the free end sides of the ring segment.
It is expedient here for the opening angle of the segment opening essentially to determine the limited angle range over which the cable set can itself rotate without the intermediate part being twisted. xe2x80x9cEssentiallyxe2x80x9d is understood here as meaning that the opening angle of the segment opening minus the angle covered by the extent of the stub defines the angle range.
Expediently provided on the first end part is a fixing stub, over which the intermediate part is precisely fitted such that a rotationally secured connection is formed between the fixing stub and the intermediate part. Disposing a fixing stub on the end part allows the intermediate part to be fixed in a straightforward manner.
The rotationally secured connection is preferably formed here as a rotationally secured frictional connection. For this purpose, the fixing stub is advantageously over-dimensioned, i.e. its external diameter is at least equal to or greater than the internal diameter of the intermediate part. Such a friction fit is very straightforward to construct. As an alternative to the friction fit, it is also possible for the rotationally secured connection to be realized, for example, by a form-locking connection, in particular, a tongue and groove.
Preferably provided on the second end part is a guide stub. Over the guide stub, the intermediate part is precisely fitted such that the intermediate part can be rotated around the guide stub. Here too, configuring the guide stub on the second end part achieves a configuration for guiding the intermediate part that is straightforward in production terms. For the capacity for rotation here, provision is made, in particular, for the guide stub to be under-dimensioned, i.e. for its external diameter to be smaller than the internal diameter of the intermediate part.
There is preferably provided a securing element against axial displacement of the intermediate part relative to the two end parts. This prevents, in particular, the situation where the intermediate part slides down accidentally from the guide stub, thus eliminating the effectiveness of the rotation-preventor formed by the stop and the mating stop.
It is expedient here for the securing element to be formed by a securing crosspiece that encircles, in particular, the guide stub and/or the fixing stub. The securing crosspiece engages in the intermediate part, which is preferably constructed in the manner of a bellows. In addition to securing against axial displacement, the securing crosspiece at least partially seals the intermediate.
For straightforward cost-effective production, according to a preferred configuration, the stop is formed integrally with the intermediate part and from the same material. The intermediate part usually is composed of a rubber material.
As an alternative, the stop and the intermediate part can be formed from different materials. For example, the stop can be preferably formed by a plastic material and is fastened in a suitable manner on the intermediate part, which is constructed in particular as a rubber sleeve. Suitable material selection avoids any possible disruptive noise from the rotation of the stop in relation to the guide stub.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a cable set, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and is structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.